Towers of Midnight/Prologue
Summary : Lan Mandragoran is traveling through Saldaea en route to battle the dark forces. He is annoyed that Nynaeve al'Meara tricked him. He is greeted by Bulen, whom he does not recognize at first. Bulen explains that Lan's wife, Nynaeve Sedai, was recruiting men to ride with him. Lan is tormented again with memories and tricks of Aes Sedai, alongside his promises, duty and honor. He doesn't want the death of more men on his conscience and tries to send Bulen away. After years of association with the conniving Aes Sedai it is telling that his thoughts can entertain circumventing his promise to his wife. He considers that he wouldn't be breaking his promise by refusing the standing Bulen, because by the wording of his promise Bulen wasn't on a horse and thus it wouldn't actually be breaking his promise. Lan informs Bulen that he hasn't raised the Golden Crane and that he should return where he came from. Bulen states that although his mother was Kandori, his father was Malkieri. He wants to wear the hadori of his father but has no one to ask if he can. He tells Lan that there is no food to hunt but he has come with provisions. He wants to fight by Lan's side and calls him King. Lan remembers that he isn't Aes Sedai and his honor and duty sways his decision and Lan bestows honor upon Bulen with the gift of wearing the hadori. Lan tells Bulen that they ride in secret. Lan no longer rides alone. : Perrin Aybara is having troubling dreams with Aram's haunting death and struggling with his self identity. He is in a dream trying to make something, but he can't figure out what he is making even though he knows that it is important. Hopper is encouraging him to embrace his wolf nature, yet Perrin fears losing his humanity to become a wild animal. Perrin's camp is recuperating from a bubble of evil that has left many injured. : Graendal is sheltering Delana Mosalaine and Aran'gar at her Natrin's Barrow estate. Garumand enters to inform Graendal of Piqor Ramshalan's visit. Graendal realises Rand al'Thor knows where she is and at first intends to flee but remembers her instructions to cause Rand great anguish. She has both Aran'gar and Delanna lay a weave of Compulsion on Ramshalan, then sends him back to confuse Rand. Graendal uses the True Power to control a flying dove and spies Ramshalan meeting with Rand and Nynaeve. Seeing Rand with the access key and realizing his intent she releases the dove and the true power to quickly seize saidar, Shielding both Aran'gar and Delana in the process, preventing them from escaping with her. Rand's Balefire destroys Natrin's Barrow with all the occupants while Graedal escapes through her Gateway as the balescream strikes. : Galad leads his weary group of Whitecloaks through a massive swamp on the Ghealdan and Altara border. He inspires his men with a speech defining the meaning of being one of the Children of the Light. Later, Jaret Byar confronts Galad with the mission to defeat the White Tower rather than build an alliance with it. Upon finally reaching the edge of the swamp Galad encounters a large force of Amadician and Children of the Light. He goes to meet Rhadam Asunawa and the five Lord Captains with him. Galad debates with Asunawa over the Children of the Light oaths preventing surrender to the Seanchan. Asunawa claims Galad a Darkfriend. Galad bargains with Asunawa, agreeing to submit if his men are not put to the question and are not harmed. Thus, Galad is captured for questioning. : In the Blight Padan Fain walks away from a Jumara he just killed. He then attacks trollocs with Mashadar which is lapping at his feet. He gains control of the trollocs, while killing the Myrddraal causes Fain some disappointment that the Myrddraal isn't under his control. He keeps refering to himself as Fain and Mordeth. He prioritizes his objectives and sets off to first kill Rand, then next target the Dark One. : Inside the Heeth Tower, Commander Malenarin Rai is informed by Jargen that a flash has come from Rena Tower, but no following flash message has been seen. Malenarin instructs the men to flash the southern towers and then sends a group of men, including his son Keemlin Rai south, with the message in case the Tower system is broken. They make preparations for the expected siege. Commander Malenarin is surprised when Keemlin tells him he sent Tian instead, because Tian is lighter and can ride faster, but more importantly because Tian's mother has already lost four sons. Malenarin sends Kralle to fetch his sword. He then gives Keemlin the sword to honor him as a man. All men on the tower-top watch the ceremony and cheer at it's conclusion. There is still no flash reply from Rena and now no reply from Farmay Tower. Hordes of shadowspawn from the north attack. They can only hope against these overpowering numbers to last, somehow, long enough for the south to prepare. In the name of the light they fight courageously. Characters * Lan Mandragoran * Mandarb * Bulen * Perrin Aybara * Hopper * Aram (in a dream) * Tod al'Caar (in a dream) * Jori Congar (in a dream) * Azi al'Thone (in a dream) * Faile Bashere * Graendal / Lady Basene * Aran'gar * Delana Mosalaine * Rand al'Thor * Nynaeve al'Meara * Garumand * Piqor Ramshalan * Galad Damodred * Stout Galad's horse * Jaret Byar * Dain Bornhald * Rhadam Asunawa * Barlett * Trom * Golever * Harnesh * Padan Fain * Malenarin Rai * Jargen * Keemlin Rai * Landalin * Tian * Kralle Referenced * Moiraine Damodred * Haral Luhhan * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve * Dark One * Tenobia Kazadi as queen * Moridin * Aginor * Lews Therin Telamon * Yanet * Min as Rand's Lover * Eamon Valda * Elayne Trakand * Morgase Trakand * Mordeth * Dark One * Rand al'Thor * Lord Niach commander of Rena Tower * Barriga * Yabeth * Ethenielle Kirukon Materasu as Queen Groups * Aes Sedai * Kandori * Malkieri * Wolves * Chosen * Domani * Children of the Light * Seanchan * Amadician * Darkfriends * Hand of the Light * Darkfriends * Jumara * Trollocs * Blightwatch * Myrddraal * Saldaeans * Draghkar Places *Proska Flats in Saldaea *Wolf Dream *Natrin's Barrow *Ghealdan / Altara Border *Heeth Tower in Kandor *Blight Referenced *Borderlands *Maradon *Aesdaishar *Two Rivers *Malden *Bandar Eban *Arad Doman *Andor *Aryth Ocean *Chachin *Rena Tower *Farmay Tower *Barklan Items *Access Key Referenced *''Callandor''